1. Filed of the invention
The present invention relates to a washing water supply apparatus for flowing washing water into a toilet bowl.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of automatic washing water supply apparatus automatically flowing washing water into a toilet bowl by opening/closing a valve mechanism arranged at a toilet tank or the like using driving force of a motor are suggested (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publications Hei. 2-35131, Hei. 3-90742 or the like). The above-mentioned valve mechanisms are usually constructed by an electromagnetic valve. The electromagnetic valve is constructed so that the valve is opened or closed by applying the predetermined voltage.
As described above, in a conventional automatic washing water supply apparatus, a valve mechanism is constructed by an electromagnetic valve. Thus, the valve can select only any of states of full opening or complete closing so that fine opening states such as an intermediate opening state (half open) and etc. can not be operated. Additionally, the valve is closed in an instant by electric power at switching the full opening or complete closing. Therefore, washing water going forward with large force to the valve suddenly and full closed collides with the valve strongly and flows backward so as to generate a shock wave, so-called water hammer phenomenon. Thus, strong shock generates at a valve, a pipe where washing water flows through, and another part, so that the shock becomes a large load and causes damage.
In a view of the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide a washing water supply apparatus in which damage of a valve, a pipe, and the like by so-called water hammer phenomenon does not occur and safety is superior.
To achieve the object, there is provided a washing water supply apparatus for supplying washing water to a toilet bowl comprising a valve member opening/closing an opening leading to said toilet from a washing water source, a cam member opening/closing the valve member directly and a driving source driving the cam member rotatably.
Since the valve members opening/closing the opening are directly operated by rotation drive of the cam, degree of opening of the valve member can be suitably controlled. Further, since change to closing from opening is gradually carried out not in an instant such as the conventional electromagnetic valve system, so-called water hammer phenomenon does not occur so that damage of the valve member, the pipe, and etc. is hard to occur.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is rotation drive speed of the cam member is changeable responding to the operation state in the above-mentioned washing water apparatus.
Additionally, according to another aspect of the present invention, rotation drive speed of said cam member at operating said valve member to opening from closing is low and rotation drive speed of the cam member at operating the valve member to closing from opening is high. Because of that, rotation drive speed of the cam member can be varied at a case when large torque is required to operate the valve member (for example, operation from closing to opening) and a case when such the large torque is not need (for example, operation from opening to closing). Concretely, when the large torque is not required, rotation drive speed can be made high. Therefore, it is possible to shorten rotation drive time of the cam member so as to shorten the entire operation time of the cam member and to shorten one cycle operation washing the toilet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, plural opening/closing modes responding to rotation angle of the cam member and a normal mode keeping state where the opening always opens in these opening/closing modes, wherein the cam member is driven rotatably to both directions and can come and go between another each opening/closing mode without through the normal mode. Thus, by providing the normal mode, freezing of water pipe and the like at the coldest period can be prevented. Since the cam member can come and go between another opening/closing modes without through the normal mode at usual use, needless operation does not occur so as to operate efficiently.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a plural of the openings are provided, the valve members are provided so as to corresponding to these openings each, plural opening/closing modes of these plural valve members are formed, and rotation drive speed of the cam members in each opening/closing mode section are different at least in a part of the modes in the above-mentioned washing water supply apparatus. Because of that, plural flows of water for washing are formed so as to improve washing force. Moreover, since various opening/closing conditions of the plural valve members are combined and operation speed between each of these modes can be changeable, it is possible to shorten operation time of one cycle as a whole by making operation speed high while drive torque of the cam member is small.
According to another aspect of the present invention, plural cam members different in cam face shape responding to the plural valve members are provided, and when rotation load applying to at least one cam member among these cam members is large, cam face shapes of the plural cam members are arranged so that rotation load applying to at least one of the other cam member is small in the above-mentioned washing water supply apparatus. Because of that, a section making drive torque of the cam member the maximum can be removed so as to make one cycle operation smooth and sure.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the cam face shape of the cam member operating the each valve member opening/closing the each opening is constructed so that the plural openings do not open at the same time in the above-mentioned washing water supply apparatus. Thus, by making plural openings open by switching step by step not by opening the plural openings at the same time, it is prevented to making great quantity of washing water flow at an instance through the toilet so as to save water.